Heart
by Leavesarecool
Summary: Jeffery Sterling has the perfect life. He's wealthy, safe, and happy. Sort of. He has an arranged marriage planned when he turns 18 with a girl he does't like. On his 18th birthday his family boards a boat and head for America. Unfortunately, none of them make it to the new country.
1. Prolouge

Dying of a broken heart was nearly impossible, there was no such thing really. You could though, die of a heart problem, which would be miserable.

Fortunately, no one in the Sterling family had died from neither a heart problem or a broken heart. The family where extremely wealthy as Richard Sterling was the owner of a large company in the United States and Europe. He had a beautiful wife, and two children

Jeffery's younger sister, Marilyn, was just as gorgeous as their mother was. Both of them had long black hair and dazzling brown eyes, nothing like Jeff and his father. Marilyn was shorter than Jeffery but still taller than average, and chubbier than the rest of her family. She was the nicest person you could ever meet.( according to Jeffery) Her brother loved her to no end and loved her more than life itself.

The eldest child, Jeffery, was 18 years of age and now that he was an adult, he was required to marry to help "save" the company. Of course there was nothing wrong, but his father wanted to make the company richer by arranging a marriage with the daughter of another company's owner.

The young lady was 19, very dainty and loud, named Rachelle Berry. Jeffery and Rachelle had only met a couple of times and even in the short time they had interacted Jeffery wanted nothing more but to lock her up in a box of poisonous snakes.

They were going to get married in America and live in New York City.

Jeffery was not happy at all. He didn't want to be an adult, he didn't love Rachelle, and he certainly did not want to live in America. But his father overruled him and he was to do as he was told. Even if he knew it was wrong.

* * *

The terrible storm came out of nowhere.

The boat they were traveling on was called Georgina. The boat was enormous and extremely wealthy looking. Jeffery watched on deck as his home grew smaller and smaller, until finally it was completely gone.

He sighed in disbelief and annoyance as he turned to walk to the staircase so he could find his family in their rooms. Only to find himself stumbling towards a wall.

"Excuse me sir," Jeffery said looking up at the taller man. The other man looked him over slowly, making the brunet blush.

"c'est bien." Jeffery grinned.

"Do you speak English?"

The man nodded, "Of course." He held out his hand, "I'm Sebastian Smythe." He had a very thick french accent that made Jeffery's skin rise.

Jeffery took it, "Jeffery Sterling."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Sterling? As in the son of the Richard Sterling?"

Jeffery glanced at the ground "Yes."

Sebastian smiled, "You are a very kind young man, and très beau.  
Nothing like the people describe you as."

"And that would be..?"

The taller man made a face, "better not know. May we meet for tea tomorrow at noon?"

Jeffery smiled brightly, "Of course. I'd love too."

Sebastian looked around before kissing his cheek, "au revoir." Jeffery waved at him and turned to walk down the staircase.

They didn't make it to afternoon on the boat.

* * *

Jeffery woke with a start. He had been having a very lovely dream about Sebastian Smythe when something jerked him awake. He looked around, his sister was sleeping soundly in her bed. Jeffery pulled a fluffy robe over his pajamas and quietly opened the door to the hallway.

He peeked his head out of the hallway and inspected, nothing.

He shut the door behind him and walked down the hall and climbed up the stairs. As soon as he pushed the door open water sprayed in his face and he was blown outside. He shrieked in fright as he was tossed across the deck and smashed heavily on the railing. It was raining like as if large buckets of water were being thrown on him. He groaned and scrambled to get to his feet.

"Jeffery!" Jeffery grabbed a hold of the railing and turned his head. Sebastian was stumbling to get towards him. The blond held his arm out for him and Sebastian leaped for it. Jeffery pulled him close and making the other man yelp and press him against the railing. A wave crashed over them, sending them overboard.

"Help! Mother help" Jeffery screamed as he fell down down down into the dark water. Both men yelped as they landed on a lifeboat and it's ropes snapped.

Jeffery spat out a mouthful of water and held tightly onto a bench. Everything in his body hurt and he was soaked.

After a large wave he looked up and searched for the boat. There was a large creaking sound and a crash. Jeffery gasped as half the boat sunk beneath the water.

"Marilyn!" He took his robe off and jumped into the water. He swam deep following the remaining light of the boat. He shook his head and swam back up to the surface.

He got back on the boat and crawled over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"The boat, lightning.. The. It," he began to hyperventilate. "I have, I have..."

Jeffery wished it were day so he could see him. "Shh. Calm down, we're okay now." Sebastian shuddered and sat up. They slowly sank to the bottom of the boat, slowly rocking with the now calm waves.

"Thank you Jeffery."

Jeffery held him in his arms, kissed his face softly and sang softly to him.

_(tell her to find me an acre of land On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves._  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, washes the grave with silvery tears_  
_Between salt water and the sea strands, a soldier cleans and polishes a gun,_  
_Then she'll be a true love of mine_.)

That was the last time he spoke.

* * *

When Jeffery woke he found Sebastian dead in his arms. There was blood everywhere and his head looked damaged as if he had hit his head on the fall. And though he barely knew this man, he cried. He cried for him and for his family. (Not dead, they're waiting for me in New York, not dead not dead not dead) He cried while setting Sebastian's body in the water with one final prayer and kiss and watched it sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Now he was alone in the middle of the island with no food or water or anything. He was going to die.

* * *

So this isn't a real first chapter, this is a prologue. Next time I update(hopefully either this weekend or the next) I'll introduce some characters and the plot. I can't wait for this and I promise I'll finish it!(I wrote the ending this time and am currently writing up to it) Anyway, have a good week and see you next time! Also, I don't own the song(Greensleeves) and don't speak french or ever will, I used Google translate.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys I'm the stupidest person on earth, I thought I updated this like three weeks ago but then I checked yesterday and realized I haven't. Sorry! Anyway here is chapter 1!

Somehow he made it. Four sunrises later his boat washed up on an island.

If you were to define beauty, the island was it. As Jeffery weakly walked through the island in search of fresh water, he took in his surroundings.

There were things he had never seen before. Flowers bigger than himself, trees reaching higher than he could climb, everything was bright and green, nothing was out of place. He came across a pond by the time the sun was blazing, he dropped to his knees and stuck his hands into the water, he brought water to his lips and drank it greedily. He then splashed his face with water and sighed as he felt himself begin to cool off.

A bush behind him suddenly began to rustle, causing him to jump. He stood up slowly and span around. The rustling in the bush suddenly stopped and there was nothing but the sound of songbirds.

"Hi! I'm Nick!"

Jeffery shrieked as a boy with brunet hair leaped from the tree above him and landed only a couple inches away from him. The blond stumbled backwards and landed in the pond with a large splash. He quickly got to his feet and began to run across the pond, hoping he wasn't going to slip.

The boy giggled and raced after him, "Where are you going?"

Jeffery shrieked again, "get away from me!" He slipped on the muddy earth and his robe ripped off of him, leaving him in only a pair of pajama pants. Nick came to a stop in front of him, his eyes wide as he stared at the pale skin of Jeff's chest. Jeffery huffed in annoyance.

"Excuse me! Why are you chasing me!"

Nick's eyes snapped back up to his face, a smile spread across his face. "I wanted to see you. Everyone's talking about you!"

Jeffery raised and eyebrow and got to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"Well this morning one of the Matres saw you walking through the forest and she told everyone in the village. Who are you?"

Jeffery looked around, wondering if they were being watched now. "I'm Jeffery Sterling. My boat, which was on the way to America, sunk."

Nick grinned happily, "I knew it was you!" He looked around, "Jeffery? Interesting, I think i'm going to call you Jeff."

"But that's-"

Nick looked so proud of himself that Jeffe- Jeff didn't say anything.

"Where am I?"

"Insulam de arboribus, or the Island of Trees."

Jeff nodded, "Well is there, an airport? Or a train stations that you can take me to or something?"

Nick tilted his head to the side, "What's that?"

Jeff sucked in a breath, "Never mind. What about a leader or something?"

Nick's face lit up, "My Mamas almost done tending to the children. She knows a lot.

Before Jeff could reply Nick grasped his hand and began to lead him deeper in the forest.

And for some reason, Jeff trusted him.

Eyes of every color stared at him as Nick led him through the crowd of people that lived on the island. Jeff took them each in as fast he could noticing little things, like how they all wore skins of animals as shirts and pants (or skirts for the women), or like how they all somehow had short hair that didn't go past their chins. Nick had brought him to a large clearing that was surrounded by trees that had shacks made of wood that were lined up in rows. There was a scent of something cooking on a fire, and children running around laughing. As soon as they passed everyone grew silent and stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"Nick, is this him?"

Nick led them right in front of a woman that resembled him. Jeff blinked down at her, he realized that he was taller than the both of them.

Nick let his hand free and nodded, "Yes. I found him near Willow's pond."

The woman looked him over, "He's filthy. I'll clean him up and have Holly make him some clothes with last nights kill. Why don't you go and collect some berries for him."

Nick nodded, "Okay! I'll be back soon!"

Jeff watched him leave, along with everyone else. Nick's mother beckoned him towards her and led him to a stream behind one of the shops.

"I'm Jeff."

The woman smiled kindly, "I'm Elli." She tugged at his pajama pants, which fell apart. He looked down sadly at them and allowed her to sit him in the grass beside the water. She reached for a bucket which sat on a branch in the tree and scooped water from it.

She left him with bucket and allowed him to wash himself with cool water. When he was done he called for her, and she came back with a neat pile of some sort of cloth. She handed him a square of cloth and he began to dry the water from his body. She handed him the rest of the cloth.

"Nick should be back soon, so hurry up and then you can meet the village."

She smiled at him and turned to walk through the trees leaving him alone. He set the square of cloth down and looked at the clothing she had brought him. There was a sandy colored shirt that looked like it was made by a professional and the same material was sewn into a pair of loose shorts. Jeffery sighed as he put it on, feeling a bit silly.

He made a feeble attempt to fix his hair and followed the path back to the clearing.


End file.
